A Cruel World
by Shikon-no-Sakura
Summary: **ON HIATUS** Crossover between Naruto, Brothers Conflict, Special A, Amnesia, Kamisama Kiss, Shugo Chara, Diabolik Lovers, Princes of Song, Hiiro no Kakera and Noragami. Hikari wakes up from a six month coma, and must find out why all of these people say that they know her - but comes across a greater conspiracy that she could never had dreamed of.
1. Prologue

Falling was like drifting in a never ending space, an abyss, it was like an invisible ocean. The cold air cradled you awkwardly as you fell through the air, and it numbed your entire body to the point when you can't hear anything over the throbbing of your ears or the quickening thrum of the drum vibrating in your chest. The drum was instant, as was the cold shiver that went from your head to your toes, ever since you mistook a step and fell to your doom. Tears began to gather and hazed your eyes, some would miss the point of gravity and hung in the air above you as you kept falling, plummeting to reach an end. There was a peculiar figure that stood where you had fallen, you felt their panic; their despair. Everything divulged into more haziness, you felt the pressure on your head and your back as you landed straight into the water. Maybe you couldn't swim, but you knew that you could not move at all. The pressure was still too fast for you to keep up, and it was all over for you when your head connected with the rock at the back of the ocean. You knew that you were absolutely done for.

Yet why are you still alive?

* * *

It may look like an X-Reader, but it's not. I know X-Readers aren't allowed, and I don't want this to get flames because people suspect that it is. You will understand in the next chapter.

Warning: This story will be an OC insert, which means that most of the heroine characters would be replaced by my OC - Hikari. This story can be found on Quotev before it is posted here.


	2. Chapter 1

Found this image on Google while searching 'Anime in hospital', can't I just say that every image I will put here isn't mine?

"Or can you simply not tell us more than what we already know, Hikari?" Hikari had been told that she had been under a Coma for at least six months, and only four days ago had she actually woken up. Ever since then this reporter, whom she kept forgetting the name to, had kept her company but only on the contrary if she gave him information about her life before the fall. She wasn't inclined to give away such information however, he had only received the information about the fall from a nurse and a policeman prior from entering the room a few days ago to meet her.

She couldn't give him any new information, not when she didn't know very specific details of her life for the past eighteen years herself. It was only a few days ago when she had recovered only her first name in a dream; Hikari.

More than anything, this reporter was extremely annoying and pushy. So much that the nurses had to quickly escort him out of the room whenever she took a mental episode.

She came out of her reverie when he gave out a impatient sigh. "Fine." He stood up from his chair beside her bed and began to make his way towards the door. It was a shame that he had to be a nosy reporter, under any other circumstances of course, she would have thought that he was kind of cute with his dark locks, his emerald green eyes and the way that he held himself in a stylish black suit.

"If...If I find out anything new, I'll call you." Her voice was still rasped, the nurses still thought that her voice had been damaged from water log but they tried to get her to talk as much as possible.

A grin quickly formed on his face. "You got it Princess, take it easy and I'll see you soon."

When he walked out of the door, the room came to a silence. The only noise in the room was the monitor beside her bed which monitored her heart rate and the sound of sore raspy breathing coming from deep in her throat.

'What happened to me?'


	3. Chapter 2

Night came quickly when you were subjected to only eat and sleep during the day, and to Hikari it wasn't much different. She was always brought poorly tasting food and sometimes given tablets to calm the flow of her memories at night, so they didn't hurt her.

Tonight in particular, the tablets failed to work as they should have.

Hikari shot up into a sitting position, screaming as she clutched her head tightly - thinking that the strong pressure would ease the pain she felt by a small amount. The nurse who always stayed by her bedside, monitoring her activity during the night, had rushed over to her and took her by the shoulders. In one frantic motion, she reached for the ringer behind Hikari's bed and pulled on it frantically. A few moments later, more nurses poured into the room and hurried over to Hikari with a peculiar looking needle.

She felt more calm once they had finished their job.

"Hikari, this injection has taken away the pain. Correct?" A nurse asked.

Hikari nodded.

"Have they taken away the flow of the memories that started flooded into you just now?" The nurse asked again.

Hikari shook her head. "I can still see them behind my eyes." Hikari rasped out.

"Is there anything that pops out for you in those memories?" The nurse kept questioning.

Hikari nodded. "Asahina. Does it mean anything?"

* * *

"Yes, I understand. We'll make our way over now." A man in his late twenties hung up the phone, he sighed in relief and brushed through his blonde hair with his hand and fixed his glasses on his face.

"Ukyo-bro, what's wrong?" A small ten year old boy ran up to his brother with his usual happy smile on his face.

Ukyo looked at his younger brother, and to the few of his brothers that sat on the large couch in the open-spaced living room. "Hikari Hinata has finally been found."

A red haired boy stood up quickly. "What? Really?"

Ukyo nodded. "She's in Sunrise Tokyo hospital, they say that she's been under for the six months that we've been trying to find her and she's only just woken up."

A black haired boy with glasses sat up straight. "But why have they kept in secret until now? Couldn't they have just done a DNA test?"

"It's weird how Masa-bro doesn't know a thing about this, unless they have been keeping this case quiet from him." Ukyo concluded.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" The red haired boy made his way to the door, who was followed by his white haired brother who had headphones around his neck.

"I want to finally meet my little sis."

"Yeah well, I've already met her! She was my classmate and I just want to see if she's okay!"

"Wow, Yuusuke-bro. Need I remind you that she is going to be our little step-sister?"

"Tsuba-bro, that's enough. Stop teasing him." Ukyo interrupted their argument.

"I think it's quite hilarious." The brown haired 'woman' giggled and grabbed the keys that lay on a hook by the door. "But enough chit-chat, we need to get going."

"All of us?" Ukyo asked.

"You do have a car, don't you Ukyo-bro? Or is that just for show?" The 'woman' remarked.

"Two cars it is then." Ukyo answered, a bit gloomy faced.

The young boy clapped his hands and then grabbed onto Ukyo's arm. "I'm taking the front seat! I'm taking the front seat! I'm taking the front seat!"

Tsubaki watched as Azusa walked over to stand beside him. "Wait, that means that some of us has to be in the same car as Hikaru-bro...right?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yep!" Hikaru jumped and twirled towards the exit. "We're going to have soo much fun!"

Tsubaki and Yuusuke gulped. "Has he not seen himself drive?" Yuusuke said as Hikaru was out of sight.


	4. Chapter 3

Everyday since Hikari woke up, she was always bedridden. Bedridden with an aching head. Today was no different, but she was happy to know that there were people coming for here; people who cared for her and her home for the past six months would be behind her.

But for some queer reason, ever since she had woken up, she had heard this boy singing in the garden.

The voice had soothed her into a sense of peacefulness.

Today, she decided since it was going to be her last day and the people that were going to pick her up would be at least an hour until they arrived - that she'd go find the source of the beautiful voice.

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,

That saved a wretch like me.

I once was lost but now am found,

Was blind, but now I see.

'I know this song...' Hikari thought, hiding behind the building that blocked the one singing from seeing her. She saw a teenage boy stand at the doors opposite her, holding his weight on crutches and his long black hair slightly blowing into his face. He looked up at a window, which looked like her own as she remembered that she was the only one who had been put into the 'Yellow Ward', and he smiled.

T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.

And Grace, my fears relieved.

How precious did that Grace appear

The hour I first believed.

'That's it, his voice is so familiar. Who is he?' She thought again, her heart fluttering. 'Why does his voice effect me so much?'

"Your name is Hikari, correct?" He called out with a smile, the smile that made her feel warm. "Just before you woke up, I'd come sing to you."

She shyly walked over to him, holding her left arm with her right hand. "I remember your voice."

His eyes brightened up significantly. "Really?"

Hikari smiled and nodded.

"Do you want to join us?" He asked. "Music is such a wonderful thing."

"Your music has saved me, I can finally open my eyes." She said, the fresh breeze put a pink flush to her cheeks. "Thank you."

"My name is Tokiya Ichinose." He said, sitting in the waiting room with her later.

"Really? I thought Hayato was your name since that is what the children were calling you." She said uncertainly.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Between you and me, Hayato is just my stage name."

Her eyes lit up. "So you are famous?"

He nodded.

She smiled, she had never met anyone famous before.

He got something out of his shirt pocket and gave it to her, she looked up at him confused. "It's my number, if you ever want to perform with me then you can call me."

"Perform? It sounds scary."

He chuckled. "It's not as scary as you think, when you get into it." He winked at her and walked away.

"Hikari! The Asahina brothers are here!" A nurse called out from the front desk.

Hikari stood up and walked to the front desk, where she saw a lot of boys hovering around.

"H-Hi..." Hikari whispered.

"It's okay Hikari, we go to the same school so I can fill you in." Yuusuke said, taking her by the arm while Ukyo was getting her possessions from a box. "I'm Yuusuke."

They all introduced themselves, and Hikari decided to relax.

"We are going to be the best brothers to you, Nii-chan!" Wataru called out.

'NII-CHAN?!"


	5. Chapter 4

Ukyo sat a glass of water onto the bed side desk once Hikari was finished with it, and he smiled at her.

"Dinner will be prepared in a few hours, Masa-bro says that you should just rest for the time being." He said, tucking in the blankets over her bed. "We'll all be here for you, so if there is any problems - please come to one of us."

He left the room, and the door closed with a gentle click. Hikari fell flat onto her pillow from her sitting position with a sigh, she rubbed her brow with her arm.

"Not just six brothers, but apparently there are thirteen all in all." She complained, turning over to look at the door. 'Is this really where I was going to live before the accident?'

"HIKARI!" A shrilly voice squeaked, a white fur ball launched itself towards her from the end of the bed which quickly transformed into a human figure with ears and a tail. This person hugged her by the shoulders in a somewhat desperate and caring embrace. "I'm so glad you are alive..."

Hikari's eyes narrowed, and using her arms she pushed him roughly away. He fell to the bottom of the bed with wide eyes.

"Don't touch me, creep!" Hikari commanded, and he flinched. Her eyes softened a little when he did. "Did I hurt you?"

He sat up right on his knees. "No, it's just that you are commanding me to not to touch you."

Her eyebrow raised slightly. "Is that really a problem since I don't know you?"

"What do you mean that you don't know me?" Something behind his eyes darkened.

"What, didn't the Asahina Brothers tell you?" She asked. "That I have amnesia."

He looked at her with wide eyes again, now frozen to the spot. "You can't...remember anything?" She shook her head, and he moved a little closer to her - hanging his head low. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Hikari."

She looked confused. "I don't know what your-"

"I'm the one that made you this way." He looked at her again.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm the one that made you fall off that cliff." He said.

* * *

_"Tomoe, don't you love it up here? It's so refreshing." Hikari beamed, smelling the air and the waterfall bellow them. He only stared at her, analysing her movements._

_"Isn't there a reason why you wanted to talk to me." Tomoe said finally._

_She scratched the back of her neck, looking at the orange sky. "Yeah, but I don't really know how to say it."_

_"You've been spending a lot of time with me lately." He pointed out._

_"Yeah, and?" She furthered him on._

_He looked up at the sun set. "I actually want to ask you one thing." He now looked at her with a serious face. "You're not falling in love with me , are you?" Hikari avoided his gaze. "The crow goblin told me that when girls go into puberty, they fall for men easily." Hikari held onto her arms, hugging herself. "If I don't watch what I do, you might fall for me."_

_'Is this really when, whatever me and Tomoe have, comes to an end? Am I really ready to do this?' She thought._

_He smirked at the thought of his words. "Then again. It was just that crow goblin running his mouth. Just forget it-"_

_"What if you were right?" He looks down at her, and she looks up at him. "What if I say..." She locks eyes with him, her cheeks turning red. "What if I say that I have actually fallen in love with you?"_

_His eyes widened, and he is frozen on the spot. "Y-You're just uncertain."_

_"Y-You're wrong!" She exclaimed, averting her eyes. "I...I really...Lo-"_

_"I won't..." He grabs her around the waist, and hovers her off the cliff. "I won't fall in love with a human girl."_

_He walks just at the ledge on the cliff, and she held onto his shirt for dear life. "I'm going to fall!"_

_His bangs obscured the view from his eyes. "Let the breeze cool you down." A cold freeze lifted, making her shiver. "I'll wait until you come to your senses. Admit that you spoke on impulse, and I'll let you down."_

_"I won't!" She shouted._

_"Huh?" He looked at the back of her head angrily._

_"I love you! You said that I was important to you!" She shouted again._

_"I did but-"_

_"Don't you love me back?" She turned around to face him, trying to brush away her tears with the back of her hand. "You never thought of me as anything other than an annoying human?"_

_His eyes widen, and the slits of his eyes get bigger. Hikari slips from his grasp, and begins to fall off the cliff at breakneck speed. Dismayed that he'd even let this happen to her she curled up into a ball. "HIKARIIII!"_

_'I got rejected...' She thought, closing her eyes. 'I got ahead of myself...I'm such an idiot. I can't look Tomoe in the face anymore! I just can't!'_

_"Hikari!" She opened her eyes, the figure falling above her was a little hazy as she was looking through teary eyes. "This way! Give me your hand!"_

_'Tomoe?' She thought, then her eyes narrowed. "No! Don't save me!"_

_"What are you saying!" He grasped onto her arm, she closed her eyes again._

_"Don't touch me!" She yelled out, electricity emitted from her body and shocked him._

_He flew a little back in pain. "Using your words to force me...Fool!" He yelled at her. "Do you want to die?!"_

_"You don't even like me! Don't touch me!" She held her arms above her head, shielding her face._

_"Hikari...Hikari! I'm begging you!" Her eyes cracked open at his words. "I promise to never touch you again. But let me save you just this once!" He touches her cheek, but she slaps him away._

_"No! Stay away from me! Don't come near me! Don't ever touch me!" Tomoe was hit multiple times by the invisible force and she was soon divulged into the water._

_"HIIKKAAARRIII!"_

_She flies through the water forcefully, trying to not open her mouth. 'What have I done...Tomoe...' She thought. 'I shouldn't have let my pride get in the way...'_

_Before her head smashed against the rocks bellow, she felt herself being pulled. She saw the face of a black haired and blue eyed boy, before her vision went dark._

* * *

Hikari looked mystified. "Tomoe? I don't understand."

"It's okay." He said, looking at her through saddened eyes.

"No it's not!" She held his hands. "I really hurt you and I shouldn't have."

"I'm a demon, Hikari. The pain wouldn't have made much difference." He said.

"I don't mean physical pain!" She cried. "You were desperate to save me, and I wouldn't let you! I was such a brat!" She looked down, a tear escaping her eyes.

A moment later, she felt a hand come down on her head and patted her carefully. "I know you were." He smiled finally. "You don't have to apologize for something you can't remember, I'm just relieved to have you in front of me now and alive."

She decided to wipe away her tears, and beamed at him. "And you didn't have to agree with me about the brat part!"

He chuckled.


	6. Chapter 5

"Go eat." Tomoe demanded, watching her and flattening the dishevelled bedsheets.

"I'm not hungry though." She said, patting her stomach.

"You've always had a big appetite, I'm sure you'll manage." He smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She complained, she wiggled her finger at him. "If you don't hush, I'll go get you dog food."

He glared, standing up from his relaxed position on the bed. He took her by the shoulders, and started pushing her towards the door.

"Hey! What are you doing~"

He opened up the door, and shoved her out. She stumbled a little until she fell into the arms of a red haired boy. She could feel that his arms were strong, and he was bent slightly over her. Her petite hands grasped at his shoulders, where a two small plaits fell and the rest of his red hair was slightly spiked like it was just a bad hair day. But oddly, a bad hair day that suited him. His cheeks were slightly dusted with pink and his eyes, a chocolate brown colour, looked at hers with surprise but also with something that she couldn't quite identify other than tenderness, carefulness, and fragility.

"Hikari?" He spoke after 3 moments had past.

At the corner of Hikari's eyes, she noticed Tomoe's form shrinking and a small rat jumped at Yuusuke's face. "UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Y-Yuusuke~kun!" She cried startled, grabbing at Tomoe who had latched onto Yuusuke's face. "Stop it will you!"

* * *

Tomoe sat in Hikari's room and huffed at the sign she put above the darkest area of the room that she confined him to.

'Naughty Corner'

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Yuusuke~kun." She said guiltily, as they had reached the fifth floor and reached the kitchen sink - but not before Tsubaki teased Yuusuke first. Ukyo had left their plates in the kitchen where they sat on the floor and ate while she dabbed at his face.

He shyly shrugged her off. "It's okay." He said. "It's not your fault that your pet fox has protection issues."

She sweat dropped. Tomoe already told her that she was his priority, the one that he had to protect. But she thought that because Tomoe had been staying in the Asahina household, that he'd know these boys and would have gotten used to them by now. Obviously not though.

"You'll want to get into contact with Shin and Toma soon, they've been worried sick about you." Yuusuke said, before chewing a piece of chicken that he ripped off of the bone.

"Shin and Toma?" She asked.

"They have been your best friends ever since I could remember actually." He sighs pettishly, playing with his green with his fork. His eyes suddenly flashed, and he took something from his back pocket. "That reminds me, Ukyo told me to give you this once I saw you. But I forgot." He passed her a block with a screen. "The hospital put it into dry rice when you were still in hospital, but it hasn't been put on yet so we don't know if it still works."

Hikari nodded and took the phone into her hands pressing a few buttons at the side in to see which worked. When the screen illuminated colour, Yuusuke smiled.

"Well at least we know that it works now." Yuusuke smiled.

* * *

After dinner, Hikari and all the brothers made their way up to their rooms. Once she waved them all goodnight, she was about to open the door to her room.

"Hikari-nii~chan! Can you sing to me?" Wataru asked, rubbing his eyes a little.

Masaomi tugged gently at Wataru's shirt. "I think Hikari~chan is too exhausted, Wataru~bro."

Hikari waved her hands at the thought. "I'm perfectly fine!" She took Wataru's hand and smiled. "Let's go then."

Wataru's room was a fairly clean room for a boy of his age, which was quite surprising in her own opinion. The small boy ran over to the bed and jumped into it, Hikari carefully tucked the duvet in but made sure Wataru had enough room to move his legs.

"What do you want me to sing to you?"

"Sing a lullaby." He said, snuggling in to the covers. It was the most inactive she'd seen him all day.

"A lullaby?" She said, in thought. "Well...I do know one."

"Sing it to me." He said softly, his eyes already drooping.

.

"Hush little brother, don't say a word.

Big sister will buy you a mockingbird.

And if that mockingbird don't sing,

Big sister will buy you a diamond ring."

Wataru opened his mouth to sing.

"And if that diamond ring turns brass,

big sis will buy me a looking glass."

"And if that looking glass gets broke,

big sister will buy you a billy goat."

"And if that billy goat won't pull,

big sis will buy me a cart and bull."

"And if that cart and bull turn over,

big sister will buy you a dog named Rover."

"And if that dog named Rover won't bark,

big sis will buy me a horse and cart."

"And if that horse and cart fall down,

you'll still be the sweetest brother in town."

"You hear that, Yuusuke~bro? Hikari-nii~chan thinks I'm...the sweetest brother." Wataru yawned.

Hikari turned around to see Yuusuke leaning against the door frame listening, an slight pink tint illuminated in the darkness. She merely smiled at him, maybe this whole 'Sister-to-13-brothers' thing won't be too bad.

* * *

As Hikari entered the room, she walked across to her bed. Aware that Tomoe was nowhere to be seen, and thinking nothing of it - she lay on her bed and got comfortable before she started fidgeting with her phone. There was multiple numbers on her phone, but one stood out for her.

090-xxxx-##3x

"Yato~" She was about to press the screen for more information, when her hand was caught by none other than Tomoe. His eyes just bore into hers, in a familiar sense.

"Don't call him."

"Why?" She asked.

He growled. "Because I said so, and It's my job as your familiar to keep you safe."

She snorted. "And this 'Yato' isn't safe?"

"You'd be surprised." He said, before taking the phone out of her hands. "Now go to sleep."

'Stupid Tomoe, using his 'familiar'laringiness thing as an excuse.' She complained in her mind, pouting a little before she fell asleep.


	7. VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE

17/12/2015 15:04

Hey guys! I hope you have enjoyed the chapters so far : ) I've been super busy, being my last year of high school and all :) Which leads me to explain about my stories...There is a poll on the profile of which story I should continue until the end without any disruption from any of my other on-going stories. Which means that all the rest will be going on Hiatus until one is finished, and the choice of which story to do after that will depend on what percentage of votes that these stories have gotten. I feel like this is going to motivate me a little more to finish each one if I am only focusing on the one at a time.

Basically, If you want this story to be on the top of the list then you should vote away to your hearts content.

So I'd appreciate if you vote on the poll, as well as giving me great plot ideas for the stories that I have posted, and I will see you in the next chapter.

Shikon-no-Sakura/GoldenKawaiiAngelAlice


End file.
